


Sometimes You Have to Bleed to Know That You're Alive

by sepulchreofsongs



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchreofsongs/pseuds/sepulchreofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shouldn't be allowed to think about College AU's.  Cullen and Eli have a class together and get attached very quickly.  Will probably think of a real plot once finals are over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Have to Bleed to Know That You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the 50 million projects I have due next week. Instead I wrote 1500 words of Cullen/Lavellan. It's all flirty fluff, it'll get dirtier later ;)

Eli Lavellan couldn’t believe that it was almost summer. It felt so close she could taste it, her only obstacle the projects and finals that were scattered across the next week and a half. She looked wistfully out the lecture hall window, the trees shaking in the breeze, the sky perfectly blue.

The art major wasn’t particularly worried about her History of Feminism final, as talking about the injustices that plagued women were practically ingrained in her. The teacher talked about what they could expect on the final exam in two days, and Eli was daydreaming about the sun, jiggling her foot thoughtlessly. 

She only looked up when she heard a masculine voice asking a question. There weren’t many men in the class, and they didn’t talk much either. Eli liked to think it was because they were absorbing the experiences they were hearing about, but she thought it was more likely that they weren’t paying attention.

“What role should men play in feminism? Can men make feminist statements or start feminist groups?” She attributed the voice to the man two rows in front of her, broad shouldered with curly blonde hair and a charming smile who she’d come to know as Cullen Rutherford. She raised an eyebrow at his question, thinking he must be mocking, and raised her hand.

“Eli, do you have an answer for Mr. Rutherford?” the teacher motioned towards her.

She looked Cullen in the eyes and said, “If you want to help, support us but don’t speak over us. Trust our opinions and experiences, don’t try to insert your own.”

He nodded at her seriously, and gave her a small crooked smile. Eli looked away quickly, blushing softly as she’d noticed a white scar on his lip. She proceeded to tune out the rest of class, glancing at her phone and packing up as the clock showed 3:15 PM.

She rushed out of the hall, not wanting to waste the sunlight, but also not particularly wanting any classmates to chat with her after class. She thought she was home free as she hit the outdoors, but she heard a voice behind her shoulder.

“Thank you.” She stopped to see Cullen behind her. “Thanks for that, for actually answering instead of giving me some sugary ‘everyone can join in’ crap.”

“It’s no problem,” she smiled at him, “I’m surprised you were actually interested and not being facetious.”

“Facetious? Me? Never.” He grinned and shook him head. “Not about such a serious topic, at least. That class has been more interesting than I’d thought it’d be.”

Eli rolled her eyes. “Really? It’s the opposite for me. I thought it’d talk about and relate more to modern topics. But instead I’m learning about how radical all these white women were.”

“Well it is the history of feminism,” he shrugged. He then looked out at the rest of the quad. “It’s way too nice out today. I think I’m skipping my next class.”

“Skipping? Mr. All-Star Rugby? I’m shocked.” She mimicked his tone from a minute before. “No but I agree, finals have been stressful, you deserve some time in the sun.”

“Do you have a class now?” He cocked his head to the side, his crooked grin at full force.

“Nope, I’m free the rest of the day. Why? Have some big plans?” 

He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, and she could see some pink in his cheeks. “Would you like to maybe grab some coffee? With me?”

It was her turn to cock her head now. Was he flirting with her? This ex-frat boy turned captain of the Rugby team, coveted by all the women on campus, was flushed at the thought of getting coffee with her? Maybe he was a bigger dork than she’d given him credit for.

“I’d love to.” She said after a moment, her voice clear and decisive. 

He smiled and they walked to the campus coffee shop, idly chatting about classes and finals. She learned that he was a History major, something she hadn’t known, so that explained him taking the class. He was amused that she was an art major to which she rolled her eyes and motioned towards her all-black attire, as though he couldn’t guess.

When they ordered their drinks, he expressed surprise at her iced green tea and lemonade, which she returned when he ordered a coffee black. 

“I thought all artists were addicted to coffee,” he said as she grabbed a straw.

“And I thought you healthy people didn’t do black coffee,” she smirked.

“It won’t be black in a second,” he muttered, reaching for the canister of dark chocolate syrup. “Also, healthy? Really?”

“What, you don’t have a special diet for all that rugby shit?” 

“You know I play rugby?” They sat down at an outdoor table.

Eli took a slurp from her straw and raised an eyebrow at him, “Everyone and their mother knows you play rugby. All anyone can talk about is how you’re the messiah that raised Skyhold’s team from the ashes.”

He blushed, trying to hide his face behind his cup. “They don’t say that.”

“Fine, don’t believe me.” She smiled, enjoying his embarrassment. It was unexpected, and frankly adorable. “Mm, look, over there. Two blondes, giggling about how cute the team captain is.” She nodded toward another table.

“They are not.” His voice was low, his cheeks definitely red. “You’re teasing me.”

She laughed, full bellied. “It’s so much fun though! Who would’ve thought you’d be so bashful?”

He groaned, lowering his head, “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Do you regret asking me to coffee?” she feigned offense.

“No, not at all,” he backtracked quickly, his blush still apparent. “Y-you’re lovely…”

That had not been what she was expecting. It was her turn to blush, as she looked away from him, eyes wide. She didn’t know what to say, what she could say. Cullen Rutherford thought she was lovely.  
Eli thought back to all the times in high school when she’d been made fun of. For her hair, for being home schooled, for her dress, for the way she wore makeup. She’d be scared, fear bubbling in her stomach, that she’d never be attractive to anyone. That every boy who told her that her dark skin and light hair was beautiful was a liar who was making fun of her; that any kiss she received would be mocking. But she could tell Cullen wasn’t trying to play a cruel joke on her. She was drowning in her own thoughts when he finally spoke again.

“I’m sorry, that was inappropriate of me, calling you lovely,” he muttered, rubbing his neck once again.

She realized she’d made him feel self-conscious. “No, that was… that was fine. You’re lovely too, you know.”

He looked up at her, golden eyes shy, “Despite all your teasing, this has been really fun.”

“It really has been,” she giggled, realizing she hadn’t had this much fun with someone new in a long time. She took a deep breath, willing herself to change the topic. “Any fun Templar parties this weekend?”

Ugh, she inwardly cringed. That was kind of a horrible topic change.

He looked at her, puzzled. “Why would I know?”

“I- I thought you belonged to them?” She was blushing and sputtering now. “The Templars?”

“I used to.” He shook his head seriously. It was the most serious she’d seen him. “It wasn’t a good fit, so I quit last semester.”

Eli nodded, knowing not to prod any further. They talked idly about television, movies, video games, music, and realized some of their interests overlapped. They finally left the coffee shop when the sun was on its way down.

“Can I walk you back to your dorm?” he asked, ever polite.

She grinned and snorted. “Of course you may.”

He couldn’t help looking at her as they walked. Her hair was short and shaggy, a platinum blonde, Her skin a medium brown, smooth and looking like it’d melt in his hands. She was short, waif-like, probably a foot shorter than him. Her eyes were a beautiful bright emerald green, lined with thick lashes and eyeliner. Her sporty crop top and black jeans were part of the wardrobe he became accustomed to in their class. He’d already thought she was pretty, but now after talking to her, spending the afternoon with her, he thought she was irresistibly gorgeous. 

She looked up at him puzzled, and he pulled out of the trance she’d put him in. “What?” he blushed.

She threw her head back and laughed. “I asked if you were okay? Or if my beauty was too distracting.” She fluttered her eyelashes jokingly and his blush grew deeper and he did that neck rub thing he did.

He tried to mutter a response but she shoved her hands in her pockets and bumped him with her hip. “I’m just messing around,” she smiled shyly. “Sorry if I embarrassed you.”

He grinned and bumped her back softly. “No, you were right,” he sighed, “You’re like staring at the sun.”

She turned to him, eyebrows narrowed. “I blind you?”

He chuckled, “That’s one way to look at it.”

It was her turn to blush now, her eyes glued to the ground. “We’re close to my dorm.”

He smiled over at her, surprising himself with how enchanted he was by her. “Would you maybe want to get dinner this weekend?”

She stopped and feigned surprise in front of a building he knew to be a dormitory. “Are you asking on a date, Mr. Rutherford?”

“I think I am, Miss Llavellan.” He smiled crookedly at her.

“Sure, then. Text me.” She grinned, reached over and squeezed his hand before spinning around and walking into the dorms. He could feel the ghost of her dainty soft hand on his, large and calloused.


End file.
